A Soldier's Journal
by Dissimilis-Mentis
Summary: What does Otogi want with a town that is as good as dead? Why even bother? Why is he giving Honda wierd looks? From the point of view of a soldier from the army. OtogixHonda


Um... So I just finished doing this..... This couple gave me a lot of trouble and in the end I didn't even end up with what I wanted... I swear I DID NOT slack off in this conpetition! I tried writting like 10 stories (no joke) and they all kindof.... disintegrated..... tee-hee . ANYWAYS! HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAYS!

Summary: What does Otogi want with a town that is as good as dead? Why even bother? Why is he giving Honda wierd looks? From the point of view of a soldier from the army. OtogixHonda

* * *

The mission was fairly simple: make sure the townspeople were safe from enemy troops. It was supposed to be a quickie; Inspect, warn, and evacuate. Nothing more; what was witnessed, however, I will never forget… The town could very well be described as 'ghost town'. The town was heavy with fog. The streets were clean and the houses were vacant. There seemed to be no sign of struggle throughout the whole town, or so the Generals stated. For some reason, still unknown to the Generals and Commanders, the townspeople had fled. Currently, the orders were to stay put until further notice; hopefully the 'notice' won't be the same fate as what the townspeople had to endure…

Hiroto Honda—20

March 18th, 1914

Cruel beings from hell, shadows of midnight, demonic entities, vampires… These are names which many have given to those magnificent beings which we owe our lives and servitude too. They…He…Saved an entire town without asking for anything in return. Ryuuji Otogi is his name, the leader of the Circle.

Turns out, the town was being infested by poisonous animals; enemy troops had placed them near the village to kill the people there, but thanks to Ryuuji and his Circle the townspeople were saved, and later so were the troops. The townspeople and the troops shall forever be grateful.

Hiroto Honda—22

June 13th, 1916

Last I saw of the town, it was being re-constructed with Ryuuji Otogi as the new leader. The troop's job was done. We reported to headquarters as soon as everyone was healed and continued on with other missions. However, it has been a year and headquarters wanted an update.

Surprisingly, Ryuuji Otogi greeted me himself and quite frankly I was surprised. The job was to simply observe and report back in less than a week. Ryuuji, with his bright emerald-colored eyes, midnight-black hair, and white-fanged smile, was the type of person that could make anyone smile. He was funny, talkative, expressive… Anyways… Everything with the construction was going well…

Hiroto Honda—23

June 13th, 1917

Everyday seems more like an adventure with Otogi. I can see why the townspeople love him, his really fun to be with. Never forgot the reason as to my return to the town, but some fun from time to time wasn't going to hurt. After all, it was clear that Otogi knew what he was doing. Although sometimes there were some awkward moments between us… I wonder…

Hiroto Honda—24

June 16th, 1917

I am a soldier from the nation's Army! A soldier, willing to sacrifice anything for my people, how can Otogi expect me to do otherwise… How can he…

Hiroto Honda—24

June 17th, 1917

I don't think I've ever been happier in my life! Otogi is wonderful! I Love him so much! We left everything behind just to be together. At first, I admit, I was extremely scared, but now I know he would never do anything to hurt me! We've been to many places together. I hope he changes me into one of his own soon!

Hiroto Honda—34

February 18th, 1927

Hiroto Honda died February 20th, 1927. His blood was delicious. Why, go through all the trouble? Simple. Hiroto Honda was my source of power. Every night creature, or vampire, however you prefer, has a source of power. Usually in the form of a human, as soon as we drink their blood our own powers increase ten-fold. This only happens, however, when both parties are wiling. In Honda's case, if I just went up to him he would've tried to kill me in the blink of an eye, but if I proved myself to be trustful… Get the picture? Don't worry if you don't though. If you are a vampire's source there is nothing you can do to stop him.

Ryuuji Otogi—Infinite

February 20th, 1927

Tonight I hunt vampires; one in specific by the name of Ryuuji Otogi. The one responsible for the monstrosity I have become!

Hiroto Honda—34

December 3rd, 2000

"Tristan!" Said person glanced up from his book and smile at his lover.

"Hey Duke, found what you were looking for?"

Duke shook his head sadly and sighed, "No. There's really nothing in this old dump about vampire history!"

Tristan shook his head and smiled placing the book down.

"What was the book about?"

Tristan shrugged. A strange glint in his eyes. "Oh, nothing really. Just some lame story about love."

Duke scoffed and rolled his emerald eyes, "Trust you to find that!"

Tristan smiled and started walking out of the old bookstore, "I suppose..."

Duke followed eyeing him strangely, "You've been kind of distant lately. You okay?"

Tristan grinned goofly and kissed Duke on the lips. "Never been better!" Duke blinked a couple time before flushing deep red.

"I hate you..."

Tristan's grin grew significantly, "I know... Duke..."

Suddenly, Tristan hugged Duke like a life line. "We'll be together forever, right?"

Duke returned the hug worriedly. For some reason he felt as if this was his fault. "Tristan... I don't know what crappy love story you were reading, but you and I... We are meant to last forever, you should now that by now!"

Tristan stared at Duke's eyes. Searching for any sign of hesitation, but found none. He smiled and kissed his lover passionately. Duke smiled and interwined their fingers together, he rested on Tristan's chest.

Tristan sighed and played with his hair carelessly, "So... Why are we looking for vampire history again?"

"I find it interesting..."

"Hmm..."

"I saw another bookstore just around the corner wanna go?"

Tristan rolled his eyes but nodded anyways.

"I don't really know why I'm interested in fairy tales so much... I just feel like... I don't know... You probably think I'm wierd!"

Tristan shook his head only half hearing what Duke was talking to him about. 'Could his memories be awaking?'

"I mean! Who knows! Maybe I'm actually a descendant of a Vampire!" He laughed as they reached the bookstore. He walked in and quickly hit the books.

"If only you knew... Ryuuji..." Tristan sighed and followed suit.

* * *

Confusing? Stupid? Useless? Yea....... I know... lol! I actually had a really good idea but seeing that I only have like an hour and a half to do so I'll just submit it! lol!

**Please review** anyways though! ALL COMMENTS AND CRITICS WELCOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Good luck to everyone! BTW: If you have any ideas as to what the rating could be let me know!!!! Thanks!


End file.
